


【鬼灭乙女】平面模特广告特辑

by Lukewarm07



Category: anfei——鬼灭乙女
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukewarm07/pseuds/Lukewarm07





	【鬼灭乙女】平面模特广告特辑

#大正时尚秘闻：鬼杀队员闲暇时期流行的兼职——平面模特

⚠️全员成年向，相关产品请不要在意年代冲突

#起因：上一回写真集大成功，以及你的怂恿，导演组再决定开拍一组双人广告#

【灶门炭治郎🎴】——兰薇儿睡衣  
“温柔多情的夜，甜蜜温馨的梦”

第一镜：梳妆台前。

你坐在镜子前面，腰杆挺得笔直，正把发型放下来。柔顺的长发顺着脑袋，垂在肩的一侧，你耐心地梳理它，不自觉露出了修长的后颈。

转场：你的男友今天刚刚给你买了睡衣，现在打开包装后，正要走进来，替你穿上。

灶门炭治郎几乎是食指和大拇指勉强捏着丝质睡衣的边角。不擅于说谎的他，对于演戏也不是很擅长，面对正在背对他脱着队服的你，炭治郎努力压抑瞳孔地震，一遍遍说服自己不要把视线移开、乃至撒腿就跑。

初入荧幕者无论怎么掩饰，瑕疵总还是有的。炭治郎不平稳的呼吸吹在你脖颈皮肤细小的绒毛上，有点痒痒的，你转过头来，果然看见这个纯情的人在用眼神说不行。

男人怎么能说不行！你腹黑地笑起来，两手臂套进袖子，不紧不慢扣起衣扣，接着，足尖蹦起好看又勾人的弧度，脚尖点地旋转，面朝炭治郎，搂住他的脖子，在他耳边轻声说：“你可以。”

诶，诶？可是要怎么做呢？炭治郎刚要问你，送上门的嘴唇立刻被吸附了。

外面暮色很快降临，卷着你的发尾。灶门炭治郎无措地抬起胳膊，有点可笑。可是那点挣扎丝毫没有什么力度，就连你也能轻轻将它们压下去，拉到自己手里，手指划过灶门带茧的手掌，很快找清门道，钻入炭治郎微张的掌缝。

“日轮”耳坠有节奏地卖力晃动，灶门炭治郎永远学不会抵抗你。他闭着眼睛，明显是忘记了周围的一切，就连左额上的疤痕也显得深情。炭治郎轻轻拥着你，有力的腿勾着你的脚踝，一步步把你带到床边——两人气喘吁吁，穿好的睡衣被扯开，诱人的肩膀露了出来。炭治郎看着你的脖颈线，酒红色的脑袋慢慢埋了下去。

（场外导演：卡卡卡！再拍就限制级了！！）

-台词：“以前的女人爱我性格的温柔，爱我床上的狠戾。亲爱的，你呢？”  
“我吗？……我爱你。”

-广告词：“为你所爱的男人，脱下最后的衣裳”

【我妻善逸⚡️】——黛安芬内衣  
“危险曲线”

在善逸尖叫之前，你眼疾手快地制止了他。眼泪在圆脸男孩的狗狗眼里转了几圈，我妻善逸好歹进入了状态。

第一镜：卧室同一张床上。

“抱歉,又弄湿你的床单了。”  
你坐了起来,空调被从乳房滑下,落在你的小腹上。

你带着惆然的神情看着床前半开的窗帘。湿雾般的晨光落在黄色碎斑点缀的白色床单上,一些灰尘在上面旋转飞舞着。

墙上的挂钟静悄悄摇摆。善逸咬了咬下唇，心里有点委屈。

好奇怪啊！明明只是来看看的说。为什么要忍着呢？

“没关系的。”但他还是配合了。你笑起来，迎着阳光伸了个懒腰，顺手把床头的文胸摸了过来。

“下次来的时候我给你洗床单吧。”

你表演张力太强了，而性格敏感的善逸容易当真。即使过人的听觉提醒他要理智，可一触及到你有点疏离的暧昧眼神，我妻还是不安起来。自然而然地，就像平时做的那样，他需要向你确认。  
他把你逼退到窗台边亲吻。你的接吻技术很烂，但我妻善逸执拗地认为你已经是熟练到家了——感觉光是含住那条小舌头，他都能下身喷涌集成河流,而自己的ru头和小腹也融化成奶锅里的热可可。

香醇从舌尖烧进大脑皮层，快感就像电流，触得我妻善逸轻微颤抖起来——可是现在……还不行。他帮你扣上后面的排扣，理好肩带，忽然低下头，在那块区域周围的皮肤吻了吻，说道：“那你今晚，带我走吧。”

你一愣。明明是台词，我妻善逸说出来的感情如此真，好像在给你下必须同意的暗示，一瞬间弄不清究竟是谁的演技比较好了。

于是双手摸上我妻善逸的锁骨，上滑到他有点肉的脸，捏了捏。亲了亲他的唇瓣，你笑起来，上挑的眼线变得猖狂：“你简直白日做梦。”

（场外导演：不要停！把男主角要哭的样子也拍下来！我以多年经验担保，这必会大火！）

-广告词：“她荒唐、庸俗。Triumph，赠她以皇冠。”

（事后，你揉着腰发誓，像我妻善逸这样利用“鳄鱼眼泪”的男人，绝对要肃清。）

【嘴平伊之助🐗】——Durex  
“我这么一个人，为了时尚的你，通红着脸，学了几个时兴的姿势。”

不行不行，这绝对不能拍——要拍也绝对不能找你和伊之助！

为什么啊！虽然看不出吧，但你们俩确实是鬼杀队里的老司机……但是，果然不行！！！不过酬金过于丰盛，你还是妥协了。

伊之助倒是很喜欢。事实上，他一到片场就轻飘飘起来——大床，羽绒被，天妇罗零食，还能和不穿衣服的你待在一块儿——爽翻了好吗！

然而，他到处猪突猛进着实让人困扰。想要进入正题？简单！只不过你不想。

最终，你叹了口气，把一片Durex咬在嘴里，一边走向嘴平伊之助，一边脱衣服。当嘴平回头看见赤裸的你感到兴奋的时候，你猛地给了他过肩摔。

小腹贴合——这是只有你们两人才知道的开关。按照导演给的剧本，你们俩本应该配合默契，来一场春风照进你的柔软，阳光让他刚硬的恋爱动作短剧。事实却是，你们真的是从床头滚到床脚，没有丝毫感性的带动，反而像在罗马斗兽场撕咬，卷起大片尘土。

只有你的触碰能激发嘴平伊之助的野性。虽然嘴平生而无罪，但是你让他劣迹斑斑，甚至让他喜欢上这引人兴奋沸腾的游戏，潜伏进你的血液中——这场好戏上演时分，最好不要阻拦势不可挡的魔鬼。 

你的腰肢柔韧力极强,喘息声类似于幼兽的呼喊,尖锐悲切,激发了野兽更严重的暴虐情绪,嘴平伊之助沉浸在起伏的情欲里,汗水沾湿了发尾,自背脊骨溜出汗珠。神奇的是，在这头“野猪”脱缰之前，嘴平伊之助还有一丝理性掐住你的上颚，压低声音，恶狠狠回头警告周围的旁观者：“喂——都给老子滚出去。”

（场外导演：原来如此。留下大床，我们收拾东西，滚！）

-广告词：“用吻，在你苦苦练就的腹肌上，下一盘棋”

【富冈义勇🌊】——罗曼尼康帝红葡萄酒  
“万分危险 岌岌可危，我好不容易把绳子抓住，你却把匕首，藏在杯子里。”

你好说歹说，用萝卜鲑鱼作藉口，才把富冈义勇这个憨憨男人拖过来。果然，富冈环视四周发现并没有自己想要的，立刻就想走。

“站那别动！”劝说无用，你咬牙开了一瓶，给猛灌一口，“咚”地放在桌上，爬上桌子，把口里的酒水渡给他。  
富冈直男癌当然是拒绝的。他不愿被你强迫，你又一定要他喝下去，舌头互相抵来抵去，那口酒倒是被你自己喝下去不少。

不对啊，这不是剧本啊～～

酒精的作用已经有点上头。你眨眨眼睛，有意无意地将手搭在富冈义勇的腰际,指尖能触及他分明的肋骨。而义勇如触电般痉挛了一下,下意识想去看你的表情，却发现你将头埋得更低了,下颌抵在他的颈窝里。

神志不清的你没有骨头一般粘在富冈身上，憨憨地打着酒嗝，小声抱怨他的不解风情。  
他微微一顿,嘴唇倒是动了动，想想又放弃了，只是托起你的手细看，十指交叠在一起,用力握紧后又缓慢地松开。

“我想-”“我不会因为喝酒放弃对一个人的喜欢。”这似乎是他最满意的措辞,他思量了许久。

你没有精力听他讲话。燥热使你不舒服地乱动乱摸起来。富冈的髋骨突兀到好似能穿透皮肉,接着就是被牛仔布完全包裹着的纤细大腿。水柱的呼吸开始变得紊乱,隔绝了劣质唱片的杂音,他低低的喘息声在你的耳中忽远忽近。  
只是隔着衣物的触碰,他便已经魂不守舍。  
富冈义勇在尝试着不发出任何声音,手指不自然地蜷曲,指甲在手掌中刺下了半月形的痕迹。  
而你没有对他说一句话。他单薄的前胸结出细密的汗珠,两颊和耳垂都染上了浅红色。他微微拾起头,窘迫的表情十分值得玩味。  
他的身上有酒的味道,就像是迷情的标志。

“看什么。”

你感到有趣，于是直直地盯着他看——距离那么近,似乎鼻尖都将要相擦。富冈义勇抿了抿唇等你亲过来，然而猝不及防被咬了鼻尖。

哦，有趣～害，两个都是憨憨。

-广告词：“别过来，拜托别越线，若我醉了 你必居心不轨。”

【不死川实弥💀】——嘯月和果子甜品  
“舌尖第三者”

听说有萩饼就跟来了。事实上是害怕像上一回那样，仍然需要你裸露出镜。总之，风柱大人二话不说径直冲进片场，并给周围的人投以凶神恶煞的眼神。

“啊——张嘴。”你坐在矮桌对面，仔细用勺子切下一小块萩饼，递到不死川实弥嘴边，殊不知周围一圈人看得心惊肉跳。

风柱大人的眼神的确很可怕，白多黑少，像是把你圈在小小的狙击范围内，怕你逃跑。可奇怪的是，实弥也怕你总注意着他。

这是有理由的。女孩的眼睛湿漉漉的，像极了森林里不停奔跑的小鹿。樱唇在不死川面前一张一合，叫他思绪飘回到前天、或者说不定是大前天晚上，你那张该死的小嘴毫无章法只是胡乱地在皮肤上亲吻,热烈而急不可耐。

不死川实弥再一次伸出舌头，接住你送过来的柔软滑腻的萩饼。他忽然注意到你在看着他笑，立刻局促起来，脸红到耳朵根，大有把一头白发都烧着的趋势。

什么啊，不就是投喂食物吗？有什么了不起的！

你的舌头天生带着一种甜意,在互相纠缠中摩擦出爱的气息。衣带脱落,鹅黄的连衣裙在空中划出漂亮的弧线,最终也只得乖乖落地。急促的喘气,浪漫的呻吟,你的歌喉向来婉转好听此时更是个不可多得的可人儿。

“实弥先生？不要了吗？”

“要！”

因为需要发出清楚的音节，那条柔软的舌头摩擦在贝齿间，反而像是勾引，燥得不死川站起来朝你大吼，却恍惚过来，现在并不是那时愉快的夜晚。愣神的同时，他生起气来，一把抓上外套，急急朝外冲。

啊啦，最终广告没拍成，提成也没拿到。但很意外地，收获了独属于风柱大人的害羞呢。

-广告词：“过量甜会带来什么样的惊喜呢？大概是藏在春风里，恋人们暗藏的心意吧。”

【时透无一郎💫】——阿玛尼红管  
“性感的女人，总是用口红做她们的枪炮。”

你紧张地坐在时透无一郎身侧，心里没个底。  
说实话，这个孩子是个喜欢神游的类型啊，而且年龄偏小，真的能拍出那个效果吗？

“闭嘴。”高傲的天才显然不希望你打击他的热情，而你在看到他最终选中的那一支时，心里有点绝望。

阿玛尼红管405,但它本身还有一个耐人寻味的名字-Sultan。苏丹。好看是好看，只是郁烈，你从没试过，也并不喜欢。

你也清楚时透无一郎有时候很固执。看他那双不沾一物的水色眸子头一回如此认真，你想了想，反正就随他去了。

薄涂是很鲜嫩的虾红色,厚涂又是熟透了的番茄红。时透无一郎先是惊奇于它的颜色渐变，便在你唇上一层层刷着，直到最后才开始在意你的五官。

偏淡的唇很适合化妆，然而你很少动手。自然而然地,现在的与众不同倒正好能表现出它的灵动与端庄。  
“好了吗？”

你刚刚看向一角的眼珠转过来，唇色被灯光背景烘托得像锋利的刀刃，瞬间鲜血直溅，霎那间有一种残忍的美丽。

美人,化什么都会是美人。  
时透无一郎将面前的尤物拉到怀里,柔软唇畔贴上涂了色的滑腻嘴唇,犬齿衔咬舔舐,迫不及待烙下自己的痕迹。  
你用被亲得难耐软下的嗓音推揉了一下无一郎，慢慢睁开眼，一时没分清那是个情动的少年，还是抹着鲜艳口红，要与你共舞的少女。  
时透无一郎伸出舌头，舔了一下嘴角，又伸手擦了擦。明明是女人用的色号,在那人身上却流露出专属于他的性感,你心里疯狂地叫嚣着，而他则缓缓仰头抬颈,享受你在他脖子上留下痕迹，慵懒十足。  
这般模样被谁看到了都想拱手献上所有来讨好他。  
风情万种,也只能让自己看见。

-广告词：“闪电般的吻，她的唇间一抿 让我失去了意识。” 

【炼狱杏寿郎🔥】——杰尼亚白色正装  
“选择最合适的独一无二，定制您的幸福。”

你伸出手，仔细替高个儿的炎柱打好领带，又踮起脚尖，用刷子刷了刷他的肩膀。待你前前后后忙碌完，炼狱杏寿郎像是早就等不及一般，抱起你转了一圈，口里朗声道：“唔姆！令我骄傲的暖心妻子！”

啊啊，什么啊～这可是公共场合啊！而且还没说一定嫁呢真的是害羞死了！

你气恼地用力推一直想要亲你的炼狱，却只是逗的他哈哈大笑。

“唔姆！我的小妻子！”  
“哎呀！快不要说啦！”

从早到晚自夜到朝,甚至你，只见过他充满自信的模样

调侃炼狱的时候,他也不恼,嗓子里爆发出爽朗的笑声，万水千山就涌进了他眼里边浑圆的旋涡。眼尾清晰明亮，叶络般地使你心里感到甜蜜发痒,星空在他头发丝儿里跳耀，整个人如同不灭的炎火，照耀着你、甚至所有人的希望。

年有四季人有七情,而你一心一意,只醉心于他开怀大笑时的俊朗。

你终于还是被他逮着亲了一回。又羞又恼的你戳着炼狱的脸，故意问道：

"这位色色的热情绅士怎么称呼?”

“唔姆，这位可爱的夫人——请叫我杏寿郎！”

哎呀，脸不红心不跳呢。倒是显得你自己不正直了。

-广告词：“一直所爱的完美，给你这样的男人。”

【悲鸣屿行冥🌋】——Passione寄情香水  
“来自光明女神的奇迹。”

“意大利语Passione，行冥，你知道什么意思吗？”

在这一场景里，你饰演勾引旅行僧人的妖精。

“南无阿弥陀佛——是'激情'。”稳重的岩柱这么说着，眼里淌下泪水，“为你的行为感到羞愧吧，x小姐，你压根不需要扮演。”

“嗯？”你坏笑着靠近他，“小和尚，此话怎讲？”

闻言，岩柱的泪水更加汹涌起来：“……阿弥陀佛，x小姐，明知故问，愿我佛慈悲，原谅你。”

你从悲鸣屿身后环住他,靠在他的肩头。岩柱大人能清晰的听到你在自己耳边的呼吸声，甚至能感受到心跳咚咚咚的敲打着他的后背,无数次打乱他念佛转念珠的心绪。

他闻见你身上的光明女神香味，一点点的热意将这味道蒸发，充满整个空间。于是忍不住想低头含住你的两点，听妖精悦耳的娇呼，而等他伸手一摸，那条桃花溪已然成河……

忽然看到沙发对面的墙上供着一尊菩萨,慈眉垂眼,又好似怒日欲睁。

悲鸣屿行冥赶紧低头念佛，满心都在忏悔,觉得刚刚的想法都是罪孽，而这满屋的催Q气息即是绞腹穿肠的毒药。

只是过了一会儿又忍不住去想——如此往复。他抬头寻找救援，只见这慈悲佛像,喃喃开口： “….欲犹少味,如蜜涂刀;欲不可爱,如路白骨…”

“……南无阿弥陀佛。”

真想就这么蜷在她的怀里,在硫磺与火焰中，熏闷死去。

-广告词：“全情以赴。她是甜蜜的左轮，她知道如何卸枪，直到她翻身一击，我的心脏直冲地面。”

【伊黑小芭内🐍】有相思对象了，不写。

【宇髓天元🎆】三个老婆的人生赢家，不想写。


End file.
